


交易式爱情

by Rumless



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 嫖客与男妓的“爱情”故事





	交易式爱情

那个金发男人说自己叫Ben，但谁又知道是不是花名呢？这是一个再简单不过的名字，搞不好本身就是个简称，谁知道全名是Benjamin，Bentley，亦或者是拗口的Benedict？

从头到脚一身名牌，举手投足都像个真正的富家少爷，但……Gwilym心里清楚，Ben不是。

几分钟前，金发男人远远地朝Gwilym抬了抬酒杯，微笑点头，那双透着笑意的眸子，介于天与海之间的蓝色，纯真而美好。那头打理得当的金发，与宴会会场的灯光交相辉映，惹得不少名媛淑女频频侧目。如果不是对方以只佩戴单边耳饰作为接头暗号，Gwilym还真以为自己认错了。不动声色地走了过去，用手中香槟杯与金发男人的那只轻碰，随便找个话题聊上几句，仰头饮尽香槟，随手把空杯放进某个路过的侍者的托盘里。Gwilym没报出自己的名字——毕竟没有人会在这种时候给出真名，他只是将房卡塞进了金发男人的后裤袋，还顺势摸了把那包裹在紧身西裤里的翘臀，明显勤加锻炼的紧实触感让Gwilym颇为满意。金发男人也没介意，只是了然地笑笑，头也不回地率先离开会场。

两人都心知肚明，这是场再简单不过的交易，无需附带任何情感。

Gwilym故意在宴会上多逗留了一会儿，才慢悠悠地回了顶楼的套房。那个号称自己叫“Ben”的金发男人早就等在房里，见Gwilym进门也没刻意起身，只是微微一笑，“真巧呀，Mr. Lee。”

Gwilym点了点头，也没和金发男人多废话，示意他可以开始了，“Ben是吧，还有什么附加条款？”

“按次算，只收现金。还有，先说好，”金发男人随手将脱掉的外套搭在沙发扶手上，又顺势抽掉了皮带，也整整齐齐地摆在扶手上，“不接吻。”

Gwilym不置可否地点点头，也就算同意了，他自顾自地倒了杯布莱特黑麦威士忌，抬手示意Ben慢点脱，“内射呢？”

“无套、内射都要加钱。如果你想让我叫‘爹地’的话，倒是可以免费附赠。”金发男人回答道，却没有继续脱掉衬衫，只是扯松了一些领带，解开两枚纽扣，露出了一小片胸口，做着些点到为止地性暗示。随后，他也不着急继续，只是掏出烟盒，叼上一支，拨开手中那古银蚀刻火机，扣住打火石架，这才摆出一副询问的架势，朝Gwilym微微挑眉，“不介意吧！”

Gwilym抿了一口威士忌，随口说了句“请便”，随后便饶有兴趣地掏出了根雪茄，接过Ben抛来的火机在雪茄表面烤了烤，却也没点上，只是闻了闻纯当解干瘾。Gwilym摩挲着那古银打火机上的蚀刻天使之翼，直勾勾地盯着Ben抽烟。金发男人年纪虽轻，但看得出来瘾有点大，他每吸上一口，Gwilym都能看到香烟上闪烁的火星，似乎不赶紧补充尼古丁就难以顺畅呼吸了一般。Gwilym并不介意床伴抽烟，甚至享受完事之后看着床伴来支事后烟。Ben抽烟的表情确实让Gwilym有几分欲罢不能，那双介于天海之间的蓝色眼眸里毫不掩饰的勾引。Gwilym没有多加理会，只是面无表情的继续烤着雪茄。事实证明，在享用之前稍加等待是值得的。Gwilym也并没有等太久，Ben补充够了尼古丁，便往Gwilym身旁的沙发扶手上一坐，随手将烟戳在Gwilym手边那杯黑麦威士忌的残冰上。

“还有别的要求吗？”Gwilym顺手摸了摸Ben那露出一小截的脖颈，满意地看到Ben摇头，这才笑着随手将酒杯放到桌上，“我有。先验验货。”

金发男人点了点头，也没在意自己被称之为“货”，面无表情地站起身，解掉那对十字架袖扣整齐的摆在桌上，随后便开始一个一个解开衬衫的纽扣。Ben的动作很慢，足以让Gwilym记下每一个瞬间。Gwilym也不上手，只是用目光扫过Ben的每一块腹肌。Ben也懂规矩地等到Gwilym收回目光，这才缓缓转过身去，褪下衬衫，炫耀般地展示着那始于肩胛横跨整个背部的天使之翼纹身。

“纹身不错。”

对于Gwilym的称赞，Ben没有道谢，只当自己是不会说话的“商品”，自顾自地解开西裤的纽扣，拉下拉链，弯腰脱去鞋袜，站到毛绒地毯上，又俯身褪去西裤。Ben的内裤并不保守，正面那为数不多的布料堪堪包裹住那尺寸还算过得去的性器，而背面却只有两条带子，一条横在胯部，一条横在大腿根，挺翘的臀就那么裸露在外，左边臀上甚至纹着个色气的红唇印。Gwilym微微挑眉，放过了鼓鼓囊囊的正面，二话不说一巴掌重重地拍了上去，那细嫩的臀上立马留了个巴掌印。

“嗨！调教是要加钱的！”

Ben抱怨道，反倒挨了更重的一下，惹得他抑制不住呻吟了一声。

“你还怕我白嫖不成？”Gwilym近乎粗暴地逼Ben转了个身，这才微微勾起嘴角，轻抚了一把那泛了红的细嫩臀部，手向下一探随带揉了把底下的囊袋，“去洗澡吧，把百叶窗拉起来。”Ben没多反抗，只是点了点头，问了句是否需要裸着出来。Gwilym被逗乐了，站起身，伸手帮Ben摘掉了左耳上的克罗心耳饰，“保留点神秘感，把那头发胶也洗了。”

五星级酒店的总统套房，浴室配备了磨砂玻璃，倒也给Ben的沐浴多了点所谓的神秘感，又有水雾阻挡视线，Gwilym其实根本看不到多少，只能依稀瞧见点金发男人的轮廓；而半掩的浴室门更是欲盖弥彰，淅淅沥沥的水声一阵阵传来。Gwilym也不着急，只是安坐在沙发上，嘱咐浴室里的人不许自己动手开拓，当然，Gwilym也知道出于自我保护，金发男人指不定来这里前就已经清洗甚至偷偷开拓过一次。

Ben不负众望地没让Gwilym等太久，他甚至也没擦一擦头发，披了件浴袍便出来了。即使是Gwilym见到如此景象也不由得赞叹，Ben很懂自己的优点在哪，浴袍半敞好袒露那饱满的胸肌，滴着水的金发耷拉在额上，那双蓝色眼眸蒙了雾气，倒显得有几分惹人怜爱。对此，Gwilym非常满意，抬手招呼Ben过来。金发男人还算顺从，二话不说跨坐在Gwilym腿上，好让他注意到那因冲了个冷水澡，有几分激凸的乳尖。Gwilym丝毫没跟他客气，就着Ben挺胸的姿势，张口便吮住了那丰满得过分肉欲的左边乳头。舌尖顺着乳晕打转，牙齿也带着挑逗意味啃咬着敏感的乳尖。Ben轻微颤抖着，故意塌了下肩，好让浴袍下滑，露出了左边大半个身体。Gwilym对此似乎熟视无睹，只是不再流连于Ben，反倒把浴袍拉回原位，轻推了Ben一把，“好了，去吹头发吧！”

Ben微微一愣，却也没敢多说什么，只是故作乖巧的点了点头，若无其事地起身去拿电风吹。Gwilym甚至也没多加留恋，径直起身去了浴室。

等他冲完澡再从浴室里边出来，Ben已经吹好头发，坐在床沿刷着INS。Gwilym一瞬间觉得也许眼前的男人并不如自己想象的风尘世故，但他倒也没多说废话，只是顺势没收了Ben的手机，将人推倒在床上，像拆礼物一样解开了那松松垮垮的浴袍，“刚才货还没完验！”

一下子被扒了个精光Ben倒也没什么表情，只是任由Gwilym将他的右腿抬起，直至膝盖抵着胸口。由于刚洗过澡，再加上即将迎来的一夜纵情，Ben也就没再穿那碍事的内裤，以至于取出了浴袍的Ben已经被看了个光，但他也没介意，毕竟职业性质如此，他就这么大大方方的任由Gwilym摆布，大开城门，好展示重点验收部位。

Gwilym也没多说什么，便正式开始验货流程。摸了把Ben那仍软塌塌耷拉着的下体，用指尖将那淡金色的耻毛卷起打圈，交代Ben今晚不许用手自己抚慰。Ben点了点头，也就算是答应了。Gwilym满意地点点头，又将Ben的双腿分开了些，随后又抓了两软枕垫在Ben的腰下，好让他半坐起来，足以看到自己是如何两腿大开的。Ben早已习惯了偶尔有恩客有点特别嗜好，也没多问什么，只是自己稍微调整了一个更舒服着的姿势。反倒是Gwilym翻身下了床，取了些东西回来，看到润滑液和一系列情趣用品，Ben倒也坦然，但看到那管子脱毛膏一瞬间有几分发愣，以至于忘了强调用道具得另加钱。

介于Ben长了张如此漂亮的小脸，看上他的客人大多也极为在乎肌肤的手感，Ben也就自己将体毛清理干净了。全身上只留了耻毛没动，以免显得太过刻意。但Gwilym似乎并不喜欢，也丝毫不给Ben反抗的机会，挤了脱毛膏就往那私密处抹。第一次双腿大张强行被人脱毛，Ben的脸一瞬间红了，却也只能任由Gwilym下手，想躲开眼不看，却被要求直视自己那抹了乳白色膏体的私处。

“害羞了？”Gwilym细致地抹遍了被毛发覆盖的倒三角区域，还故意拍了一下那仍旧软软耷拉着的下体，“要不你说个安全词？”

“我爱你。”

Gwilym愣了一下，直到Ben自知可能产生了误解，继续说道，“我的安全词。”Gwilym也没多说什么，他知道这就意味着Ben放弃了随时叫停的权力，并且断绝了和Gwilym之间的情感交流。

“你开心就好。”

“所以这算什么？备皮？”Ben似乎还没意识到自己的处境，仍然开着不痛不痒的玩笑。

“放心吧，你又怀不上。”

Gwilym边说边拿着刮板，一点一点刮掉那些被脱毛膏去除掉的毛发，再拿热毛巾帮Ben擦拭下体上残留的膏体，最后又在那微微泛红的部位抹了护肤乳这才算完成了。Ben似乎一时难以接受自己光秃秃的部位，还好奇的摸上一把，却被Gwilym握住了手腕，“货还没验完呢！”说着，还朝那个紧闭着的穴口扬了扬下巴。

Ben微微一愣，却也没多说什么，只得根据Gwilym的要求改为跪趴的姿势，双手后伸探向了那个本不该到现在还闲置着的所在，用双手掰着自己的臀瓣，稍微撑开一些缝隙，给Gwilym做着最后的“商品展示”。

“爹地你觉得货色怎么样？”

Gwilym随手在食指抹了点润滑液，便探入了那细嫩的穴口，完成今晚最后的验收。

“挺好。”Gwilym拍了拍Ben的臀部，示意他翻个面，仰躺在床上，支起双腿好进入正式交易阶段。

Gwilym没想多浪费时间，再次探入，便改为了两根手指，惹得Ben难以抑制地呻吟了一声，Gwilym的手指故意在内里翻搅了一番，甚至故意在一处轻按了一下，惹得Ben不由自主地战栗了一下，可惜呻吟还没来得及宣泄而出，便被Gwilym捂住了嘴。

“嘘！别假叫，爹地可不想听这些虚情假意的浪叫。”Gwilym不由分说地撤出了手指，随手解掉了睡袍丢在床头。

不得不说，Ben很听话，内里不至于干涩，甚至还算是湿润，明显有灌肠清洗过的痕迹，但还真没过多开拓过，穴口紧紧绞着Gwilym的指尖，紧致得堪比处子。Gwilym对此还算满意，今晚的第一次他没准备用多花哨的体位，只是让Ben自己躺好，草草在自己的家伙上抹了把润滑液，随手撸了两下，便以传教式一送到底。未被完全开拓完毕的部位猛地被贯穿，近乎粗暴的举动让Ben疼得眼冒金星，却也早就习惯了被如此对待。也不知是故意，还是本就怕疼怕得厉害，泪花开始在Ben那泛红的眼眶里凝聚，惹得Gwilym一阵心悸。Gwilym好心的停下了动作，亲吻着金发男人的鬓角，“你知道吗？你越是露出这样楚楚可怜的表情，越让人性致大发……”顺势舔舐着Ben那打了耳洞的左耳，惹得金发男人一阵轻颤，想躲却又被Gwilym掐着脖颈掰正，“你是不是就是经常用这种装可怜的手段骗恩客多来几次，所以才要按次计费？”

Ben没有回答，只是忍受着男人那几乎没有怜悯可言的入侵，攻势渐进，最初的疼痛并没有减轻，Gwilym分明不想让Ben今晚这钱赚得太过容易，他近乎无情的碾压过Ben的敏感点，却不稍加逗留，这几乎让Ben感受不到转瞬即逝的快感，以至于前端一直软塌塌的贴着下腹。Ben情不自禁地想抚慰一下自己，却被Gwilym随手拍开。

“爹地不是说不让你碰？”说着，Gwilym还顺带用力握了把那有几分疲软的柱体，“这么不听话？是不是想被爹地惩罚了？”

Ben或许是真的吓到了，或许只是刻意装出受惊的表情，娇嗔地说着“爹地你弄疼我了！”他甚至小幅度地扭着腰，努力迎合Gwilym的动作。

“弄疼你了？”Gwilym半信半疑地问道，却仍然没半点怜惜狠狠地挺送了几下，“如果你愿意接吻的话，倒是能缓解一点疼痛。”说着，还真作势要吻Ben，吓得金发男人下意识躲闪了一下。Gwilym也不恼，反倒是笑了出来，“瞧你吓的，不就是接个吻嘛？都已经下海了，就不要在意湿了鞋。”他特意停了停，甚至稍微退出来了一些，往两人的连接处挤了不少润滑液，随后，又借着抽插将那些透明液体往里带了些许。过多的液体加上肉体撞击发出了意味深长又让人脸红心跳的声响，先前已被操开了的穴口，吸吮着入侵的柱体，每一下撞击都冲着敏感点去，那早已熟识人事的身子立马便已起了反应，海绵体迅速充血涨大。Gwilym只顾着对着那一点猛攻，激得Ben那双漂亮的蓝眸都有几分失去了对焦，只能心甘情愿地张开腿接受这攻城略般的快感。不一会儿，Ben几乎都觉得自己快到了，但Gwilym却见好就收，突然撤了出来，惹得Ben一时间没来得及反应，被磨蹭得起了感觉的内里还没被喂饱，小嘴不满足的开合着，吐着不可明说的白沫。金发男人如此浪荡的一面，Gwilym看在眼里，却没打算就这么放过Ben，他伸手拍了拍Ben那直挺挺支棱着的下体，“没那么容易，金丝雀儿！”Gwilym嘴角上扬，伸手从摆在床头的物件里挑出一个，套在了Ben的前端，“还敢不敢碰不该碰的地方？”说着，还让Ben自己把套环撸到底部。

Ben几乎颤抖着，一点一点将锁精环套到了根部，还硬着的柱体被这么个小小的圆环一箍，更是直挺挺地立着，Ben似乎不太好受，但Gwilym才不管这么多，甚至还觉得不够保险，又在龟头处补了一个，“喜欢吗？”

Ben的表情极为纠结，嘴张了半天，才勉强从牙缝里挤出一句“喜欢”。

“哦？”Gwilym随手拍了把那挺立的性器，惹得那玩意儿无助地甩动了一下，“那今晚就一直戴着吧！”

Ben近乎吃瘪却也不敢抱怨什么，只能在Gwilym的示意之下翻了个身，双手手肘支撑着身体趴跪着。Gwilym用两根手指将那Ben就开合着的穴口开得更大了些，泛着红的嫩肉，也不知是被润滑液还是精液沾染，显得更加诱人。但Gwilym没有欣赏这幅场景太久，只是毫不客气地拍了那翘臀一巴掌，“撅高一点！”Ben只得听话地调整姿势，迎接捅入体内的冰凉柱体，塑料制品没有人体该有的温度，但Ben没有反抗的余地，只能撅着屁股，默默忍受艰难推进时的痛楚。其实，这点疼痛不算什么，Ben觉得尚且还能忍受，但电动按摩棒启动后的马力太过强劲，让他一时间有点腿软。好死不死太过仿真的塑料龟头，正好戳在敏感点上，一阵阵酥麻的快感直袭头顶，Ben被刺激得膝盖直打颤，几乎没法保持姿势。Gwilym当然看出了端倪，但也没有那么好心的放过Ben，他就这么站在床边揉着金发男人的头发，任由他无法自持地被快感侵袭。然而，在Ben终于坚持不住，几近被快感击倒，身子瘫软下去的时候，Gwilym一把揪住了Ben的头发，将他扯了过来，手握性器敲打Ben的脸颊，调侃道，“口交怎么算？深喉要多加钱？口得不好，可以不可以全额退款？”

Ben没有回答，也懒得争辩，一时主动凑了上去，手轻轻撸动着Gwilym的，伸出舌头从囊袋底部舔到了前端，Ben的表情控制还算不错，他甚至还抬眼看着Gwilym，眸里是仍然残存着一丝不可思议的纯真，他就这么用舌尖挑逗着那挂着透明液体的马眼，甚至还敢挑衅地吮出声响，“试用期到了哦！续不续费？”

Gwilym微微挑眉，受了挑衅的男人哪里肯就此放过Ben，他一把揪住Ben的头发便往下体上按。头皮被扯得生疼，后穴被按摩棒填满，又猛然地深喉，Ben吓了一大跳，却又深怕牙齿磕伤Gwilym以至于真被要求“退款”，只得努力张嘴，强忍着干呕的不适感，任由不算好闻的腥味在口腔里蔓延，过于茂盛的毛发刺激得Ben喉头发痒，无法吞咽的口水顺着柱体下流，浸湿了那些卷曲又扎人的耻毛。Ben只能模仿着性交的动作，上下吞吐着Gwilym那大得让人下巴发麻的下体，手上也没闲着，紧随着撸动着。

直到Gwilym的鸡巴几乎被Ben的口水完全润湿，Gwilym才突然决定放过Ben。他依旧揪着Ben的头发一把将人拎到了腿上，扯掉下头仍在工作中的按摩棒的同时，把自己的送了进去，借着进入的还顺势狠狠向上一顶。转换的体位让Gwilym进入到了一种前所未有的深度，Ben也一时间没绷住呻吟出声，无需多加提醒，烂熟情事的金发男人便极为自觉地将双腿环在Gwilym的腰上，让连接处更为贴近，他开始轻微的扭动腰肢，Gwilym双手掐着他的腰，也不管位置对不对，就向上一阵顶弄，肉体碰撞的声音冲刺着两人的感官。Ben那头金发散乱不堪，但他没有整理的心情，只是随着Gwilym的深入浅出，故意大声呻吟，贴着Gwilym耳朵喊着“爹地，再快一点！”

但越是如此，Gwilym越是不如Ben的愿，他几乎是用最快的速度退了出来，贸然被抽空的穴口还不急合上，心有不甘的继续张合着，Gwilym伸手拍了拍Ben的脸颊，“爹地说过，没这么容易。转过去。”Ben也没有多说什么，用最快的速度转过身，保持跪姿，Gwilym抓过润滑液，随手抹在Ben那浑圆的臀部上，再附上狠狠的一巴掌，湿润的臀瓣发出了清脆的响声，Ben呻吟了一声，扭着腰寻求更多的刺激，Gwilym没再扇他，只是用双膝分开了Ben的腿，从后位直接贯穿了他，双手从Ben的腋下穿过，好让Ben整个人靠在他怀里，大手顺势揉捏那对丰乳。Ben被完全限制了动作，双腿无法合拢，又被钳制住了前胸，他只能把重心转移到连接处。Gwilym下手很重，不一会儿Ben就只觉得双乳被揉捏得又酥又麻，肿胀充血。

“你这胸软硬适中，大小正合适，不会是隆的吧！”说着，Gwilym还故意加重了力道，似乎想试试不存在的假体会不会就此爆破。

Ben几乎觉得受到了冒犯，但却也无法辩驳，Gwilym选择的体位太过刁钻，别说脱逃，Ben只觉得自己被卸了力，连挣扎都做不到。好死不死床尾不远处摆了一面落地镜，也不知道Gwilym是不是故意选择了这个角度，Ben几乎可以看到自己是怎么被近乎粗暴的对待，随着Gwilym的动作，那套了两个锁精环的下体更是毫无章法的甩动，一时间浪荡得Ben有点不忍看下去，他刚闭上眼，便被Gwilym掐住了脖颈。

“睁开眼，看着你自己。”Gwilym甚至故意伸手拍了几下那仍然抖动着的柱体，“看看镜子里的自己，什么样的男人才会浪荡成你这样。”说着，Gwilym甚至故意加大了抽插的频率和力度，惹得Ben难以抑制的呻吟出声，却又故意捂住了他的嘴，“嘘……爹地说了不想听你浪叫。”被堵在喉间的呻吟，成了无意识地呜咽，Ben只能在Gwilym怀里颤抖着，被迫接受几乎可以说是刻意折磨的顶弄。Gwilym不再说话，房间里只剩下臀肉碰撞时的响声，Gwilym几乎是到了，他加快了速度，狠狠贯穿着Ben，最终将今晚第一次射精灌进了Ben的体内，这才松开了他，好不留情面的退了出来。Ben脱力的倒在原处，被箍住了前端，只能硬得发疼。他故作可怜的任由泪水在眼眶里聚集，看着Gwilym的眼神里多了几分渴求。

“怎么？”Gwilym摸了摸Ben的额发，“想射是吗？”Ben点了点头，舔着嘴唇，一脸讨好。Gwilym微微勾起嘴角，将Ben重新按回床上，分开他的双腿，检查了一下那个已经开拓得差不多的穴口，仍挂着心照不宣的透明液体的部位，还没从上一场性事中缓过劲来，艰难地敞着，毫不掩饰地展示着内里翻着粉的嫩肉。Gwilym探入了一根手指翻搅了一番，那被喂过更大尺寸的肉穴并不满足，只有在Ben刻意收缩内壁的时候才能勉强含一含Gwilym的手指，“已经开始欲求不满了吗，金丝雀儿？是觉得爹地喂不饱你了吗？”

Gwilym故意粗暴地掰开Ben的双腿，抓了几个玩具在那穴口比划了一会儿，最终抓了个尺寸大得惊人的假阳具，只是将前端龟头往里送了一点便惹得Ben呻吟出声，“太……太大了。”

“你把这个都吞进去，爹地就让你射，如何？”说着，Gwilym真的把那巨大的玩具有往Ben体内塞了点，“别傻愣着，自己掰开点。”Gwilym抓过Ben的手便往那连接处放，本就大得惊人的尺寸实在是很难进入，Ben深吸了好几口气，才能勉强再吃进去一点，Gwilym似乎打定主意要折磨他，一把将那阳具扒了出来，抽出的速度太过，Ben都来不及缓过劲，Gwilym便胡乱在Ben的穴口抹了一把润滑液，又将那大家伙送了进去，来来回回玩了几次，每每快完全吃进去的时候，Gwilym就故意把它拔出，嫌弃Ben太不努力，又重新送入一次。那被撑得几乎毫无褶皱的穴口只能一次又一次吞咽着假阳器，却迟迟不得解脱。

“吃不下吗？”Gwilym故意再一次把那假阳器抽了出来，“还是说你自己来？”Gwilym拿那假阳具蹭了蹭Ben的大腿，示意他自己拿着，Ben只得接过，摆出令人羞耻的姿势，撅着屁股把那玩意儿往体内送。

“哦？还真吃进去了。”Gwilym就这么边撸着自己半勃的性器，边赞赏地拍了拍Ben的屁股，兑现了诺言，摘掉了箍在柱体上的圆环，“还硬着呢，是不是一定要这么大的尺寸才喂得饱你？”说着Gwilym刻意将那假阳器抽出来了一大截，又用最快的速度送回了原位，Ben的前端颤抖了一下，渗出了一丝丝白浊的液体，“还是说……你就是愿意听人边侮辱你边操你？”Gwilym将占据了Ben的后穴太过久的假阳具一把抽了出来，快速将自己的顶了回去，逼他保持着撅着屁股的姿势，却又伸手扣住Ben的脖颈就开始一顿猛攻。Ben被掐住了脖颈，无力挣扎，但缺氧之下，无限放大的快感直袭头顶，令他欲罢不能。最终，Ben还是在窒息中被活活操射了。Gwilym松开了掐着Ben的手，转而双手箍住他的腰，以便找准位置继续抽插，Ben甚至都还没缓过劲来就被体内的肉刃搅得再次起了反应。

“又来感觉啦？”Gwilym停下了抽插地动作，他伸手故意揉捏了一把Ben再次勃起的下体，“尺寸还可以，可惜没什么用处。”说着，Gwilym甚至完全退了出来，手握着自己的，边用龟头轻敲Ben那个仍然喋喋不休开合着的穴口，边调侃着，“是不是只要被人填满，你就能随时随地起反应？”

Ben没有反驳，反倒是扭着腰试图邀请Gwilym再次光临，但后者并没有上当，只是伸手将人从床上扯了起来，拉到床位的镜子前，“看清楚了，你是多么的浪荡。”Gwilym微微抬起Ben的一条腿，在那穴口附近把剩余的润滑液全部挤尽，又借着那一点微不足道的缝隙再次挤进那已经湿得不成样子的入口。Ben只觉得大腿间湿滑一片，润滑液还是太多了些，顺着大腿下滑的感觉过于诡异，以至于让Ben有了几分自己真的湿得淌水的错觉，但后庭真真切切传来的快感又让他欲罢不能，Ben不忍再看，想偏过头，却被Gwilym掰正回来，强制他看镜子中自己的浪荡样——金发散乱，蓝眸里除了情欲空无一物，身上更是因为Gwilym下手太重，有些部位已经开始青一块紫一块的了。Ben不用看都能感觉得到身上有多少部位根本使不上劲，特别是后腰。Ben几乎预见自己明天全身上下该是如何的酸痛难忍，当然还有被重点关注的臀部，Gwilym时不时的用力扇上一巴掌，以至于现在Ben一直觉得自己的臀部火辣辣的疼，这会儿疼痛对于他来说也不亚于是一种快感，但Ben心里清楚自己甚至不用等到明天，只怕结束了这场性事，今晚都不会好过。但他不敢抱怨，甚至不敢闪躲，只能任由Gwilym肆无忌惮的侵犯，内里又酥又麻，快感太多太强，以至于Ben有几分站不住了，只能勉强依靠Gwilym抽插时的那一点点支撑作为慰藉，直至因为新一轮的高潮，最终射花了镜面。

Gwilym没有停下动作，只是继续保持抽插地频率，直至发泄在Ben体内，便毫不留恋的将自己撤了出来，亲吻Ben的侧颈，压低声音说道，“亲爱的，你好像弄脏镜子了。”说着，他甚至还握着Ben那疲软下来的性器，用仍然渗着些许浊液的前端在镜面上勾画出了一个“whore”。

Ben低垂着眉眼，任由Gwilym摆弄，后者轻咬了一下Ben的耳朵，故意在耳后那块脆弱的肌肤吮出了个明显的痕迹，随后他直视着镜中的Ben微微一笑，头也不回地转身走到沙发边。Ben不明所以的跟了过来，却见Gwilym抓起西装外套，掏出钱包，数了一遍金额，直接递到了Ben面前，“今天就到这里了吧！”


End file.
